


Back To Normal...More Or Less

by afteriwake



Series: Saviors Of All Worlds [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Atlantis, Chronicles of Narnia References, Cohabitation, Domestic Fluff, Domestication, Established James T. Kirk/Nyota Uhura, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, James T. Kirk Has Issues, Kissing, Light Angst, Mentions of Christine Chapel/Christopher Pike, Mentions of Molly Hooper/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Mentions of Past Spock/Nyota Uhura, Mentions of Skye | Daisy Johnson - Freeform, PTSD Kirk, Pajamas & Sleepwear, References to Divergent, Roleplay Logs, Routine, Separation Anxiety, Separations, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Room, Teasing, Thoughts of Marriage, breaking rules, mentions of Sharon Carter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: It's another normal evening for Kirk and Nyota, now that Atlantis has returned to normal after the Faction fiasco, and Kirk reflects on the fact that the simple act of being close like this means more than he had realized it would.





	Back To Normal...More Or Less

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So this is a fic for **sideofrawr** that's based on a conversation we had last night where I pointed out Kirk and Uhura have basically said "eff you" to the Atlantis housing department and lived together ever since he woke up from his coma and that for an upcoming wish plot he's planning on asking for his mother and father's wedding bands, and she told me that during the Divergent plot we had in May (where those who were in Atlantis proper were divided into one of the named Factions and anyone on the mission or anyone who was unaffected by being in the vault, like Kirk, were thought to be dead) Uhura had assumed Kirk was dead and...is not taking that well. This is the fic that kept me from sleeping this morning, I might add.

“You realize it’s been about five months since Narnia and we basically said ‘screw you’ to whoever does housing here in Atlantis and have lived together pretty much since I got released from medical?” Kirk said as he pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms in his room in the apartment. More like their room at this point, really; for some reason, they never really bothered to go to Nyota’s apartment unless Sharon wanted some privacy, and even with her having it all to herself, there didn’t seem to be much of a point. Somehow, this Star Trek festooned room had become home for both of them, it seemed.

Which was why the shit that went down with the Faction mess pissed him off so much. Bad enough she had thought he was dead during the whole thing. Worse that she hadn’t gotten the chance to be here when he was stuck at headquarters. He had it lucky, even if the nightmares had been a bitch, but she hadn’t deserved that. 

She nodded as she slipped on one of his shirts. He grinned when he saw it was his gold command shirt; he had the feeling that was going to get pulled out a lot more in the future. Not the replica he knew was around here somewhere. The real thing, the one that was the reminder of the life they’d left behind. For better or for worse at this point.

 _Look at you and your choice of words,_ the voice in his head chided. Not that he was too annoyed. Rose was getting married at the end of June. Pike and Christine...like that hadn’t been expected. Lauren the Wonder Toddler was a little unexpected, but a pleasant surprise. He was honestly about to hit Bones for not giving Molly an _actual_ engagement ring at this point but then again, considering the crap she’d been through with her friends and losing her goddaughter, maybe Bones had the right idea. But hell, come a few months down the line _Bones_ was going to be a _dad_.

Maybe marriage and settling and all of that...could be a good thing.

Oh, if the rest of the crew saw him now he’d never ever hear the end of it. Hell, if Bones hadn’t watched his and Nyota’s relationship unfold from the start, he’d probably give him grief too. At least he knew Spock would understand. He knew what it was like to love her, and he’d probably be happy for them. If nothing else, the ring and necklace gift at Christmas made him think so.

He rubbed the ring absently at the thought. He’d been worried he might actually wear a damn hole in the metal as much as he’d rubbed it in the vault and when they found a secure place to wait out the mess going on outside in Atlantis proper. It was one of the few things that kept him from losing his shit, honestly. There _was_ a reason he'd been pulled from the field and put in command. He wasn't supposed to be in situations like this, not yet. Not while he was still trying to come to grips with the PTSD. But he could tell she was okay, and that was an anchor. Not all the time, thanks to whatever was going on, but every once in a while he’d feel the pull from the necklace and he’d know she had it on. Know she was okay. Have a general idea where she was. And then it’d be gone and he’d try to cope. At least Daisy had been there; dealing with worrying about their SOs and keeping each other calm had done wonders for getting everyone out and through the ordeal in one piece.

Well, enemy agents aside.

After a moment he felt arms around his waist and a chin on his shoulder. “You’re in your head, Jim,” she said before dropping a kiss on his shoulder.

“I know,” he replied. “Probably going to end up there from time to time for a while.” He was perfectly content to just stand there with her, being close. He had missed this. He was so used to it and then to just _not_ have it...he was glad things were normal again. “You should wear that to bed more often.”

“I should?” she asked, her voice amused. “Funny. I thought you liked me in red.”

“Well, I do, but command gold suits you too. As long as it’s _my_ shirt. If Sulu or Chekov shows up, no stealing their shirts.” 

She laughed and he turned to face her, wanting to see her smile. That had been something he’d missed so much. And tonight it was just as beautiful as it usually was, had been ever since the first time he saw it when she flashed it to tell him to get lost in the bar in Iowa. Different look in the eyes gave it a hell of a different meaning now. “Pavel is too scrawny and we have to worry about Ben showing up and yelling at me for taking his husband’s clothes if I took Hikaru’s,” she said, moving her arms so they were around his neck. “Yours fit just fine.”

“Kind of like a Goldilocks situation,” he said, settling his hands on her hips. “Too small, already claimed by someone else, ah just right?”

“Pretty much,” she said with a nod. She ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. “Plus there’s something to be said about stealing the captain’s clothes.”

“There is no stealing,” he said.

“Borrowing with no intention of returning, then,” she said.

“That’s stealing,” he pointed out.

“Semantics.”

He chuckled at that. “I should know better than to argue with my smarter than me linguist girlfriend,” he said. 

She gave him a decisive nod. “But I am a very gracious winner,” she said before leaning in and kissing him softly. He would graciously admit defeat for a million kisses like this, he realized, and a million more nights like this. And if that made him just like everyone else he knew...maybe he wasn’t in such bad company.


End file.
